five nights at freddy's : Pokey the cat
by lenzee100
Summary: this is a love and horror fanfic about five nights at freddy's
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys its lenzee100 here and this is my first story about five nights at freddy's hope you enjoy...and just to tell you that pokey (the cat animatronic) is not a child(animatronics have no age)...anyway let the story begin!**

**12:00 pm**

**freddy: where is pokey?**

**chica: you dont think she's at...**

***screams interrupt***

**bonnie:O_O...she could'nt have killed the nightgurd all by herself.**

**foxy:look!**

***pokey comes back with the bloody body and walks into the parts and service room***

**freddy: *smirks* well...thats the devil side of her.**

**pokey: do you think the nightguard looks good in bonnie's suit?**

**bonnie: yes i love it!**

**pokey:can i ask you a question freddy?**

**freddy: yea**

**pokey:can i be with you on the stage tonight?**

**freddy: of course!**

***pokey then kisses freddy on the cheek then freddy blushes***

**chica:awww! you guys could make a great couple**

**pokey:uhh...no im gona just stay...close friends**

***pokey then walks into the parts and service room alone for a while***

**freddy: WHAT THE HELL CHICA!**

**bonnie:yea why did you do that for?**

**chica: im tired of freddy waiting for the right moment to express his feelings to pokey so i just thought that i could tell for freddy...ha ha uhh sorry freddy.**

**foxy: when the right moment comes he will tell his feelings to pokey and see his opinion coming from his own MOUTH. not yours chica.**

**freddy: you got that chica?!**

**chica: yea freddy. im sorry**

**1:00 am**

***freddy walks into the parts and service room***

**freddy: sorry what happened back there *rubbing his neck***

***pokey then runs up to him***

**pokey: i know your feelings for me...*then gives freddy a kiss on his lips***

***freddy's face turns red***

**freddy:w-w-wow**

**pokey:*smirks* i guess we can be together if you feel that way.**

***freddy then kisses pokey back***

***chica,foxy,and bonnie were watching on the cameras***

**chica: i knew it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! its part two of the love story between pokey and freddy so enjoy! just to say...pokey is based on me.**

12:00

freddy: hey chica i guess this pulled off anyways...pokey now fell for me :).

chica: um we were watching you guys kiss from the cameras.

bonnie: sorry if we did that boss.

foxy: yea we just want to see if yar kissing the las,thats all.

pokey: hey guys! its finally 12:00 so,what are you guys talking about.

freddy:*growls* they were talking about they were spying on us while we were lip collapsing...

*pokey's face turns red*

pokey: uh... ill be right back.

freddy: O-O

foxy: are you ok pokey lass?

chica: ya i know we did a bad thing and im sorry for that *being ashamed*

bonnie: if it makes you feel any better i can kiss chica in front of you.

chica: NO WAY JOSE~!

*pokey giggles then grabs hold of freddy's hand*

freddy: uhhh

pokey:*smiling*

*pokey then kisses freddy in front of everyone*

foxy: the lass might be broken from her shyness...

bonnie: O_O

pokey: lets shut off for the rest off the night.

*pokey then gets lifted off her feet and gets carried by freddy to the stage smiling*

bonnie:wow they must have a deep regard for eachother *blushing*

2:00 am

*freddy then turns on with pokey looking at him in his arms*

freddy: whats wrong?

pokey: ...

freddy: speak to me!

*pokey is paralized by golden freddy*

freddy: oh shit.

(in pokey's mind)

pokey:huh?

golden freddy: *smirks*

*golden freddy then walks up to pokey and grabs her waist*

golden freddy: dont worry im not gonna hurt you

pokey: umm...i feel uncomfortable right now.

*golden freddy's face gets closer to hers*

golden freddy: your one of us so maybe i should show you my feelings about you *smirks*

*golden freddy then makes-out with pokey and she is trying to pull away*

(reality)

freddy: oh no...

chica: what is wrong with pokey!?

foxy: yea i want to know what is wrong with the lass

freddy:she is paralized by golden.

bonnie: oh fuck!

*pokey then wakes up and falls off freddy's arms*

pokey:*glitching*

freddy: ARE YOU OK!

*pokey starts crying oil*

foxy: oh my...

*chica hugs pokey*

chica: i think golden made her uncomfortable.

bonnie: what happened?

freddy: yea tell us what happened.

pokey: everything was black around me and the only thing standing there was golden. he grabbed a hold of my waist and told me that he would'nt hurt me. he...was kissing me and i was trying to pull him away from me but... he was to strong.

chica: oh my!

freddy:*growls*

foxy: that bastard!

bonnie: is there anything that we could help for this to stop pokey?

pokey:*sniffles* i dont think so

chica: maybie he likes her...

bonnie: NO WAY he never liked anybody exept freddy!

foxy: there must be a twist to this.

freddy: i dont get it, i can see him being pals with me but...

golden freddy: she is special like you freddy :).

*all of them turn there heads to see pokey turned off in his arms*

golden freddy: you see, pokey is meant to tear the lives of people with ...*growls* me

*pokey wakes up to see his face in her face*

pokey: 0_0...um

golden freddy: hello *smirk*

*golden freddy kisses pokey then she slaps him*

golden freddy: i like pain :).


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! its part 3. in this part it might have a sex scene. hope you like it. and thank you for all the views. now we need to start with the reviews. enjoy**

flashback

*golden freddy kisses pokey then she slaps him*

golden freddy: *evil look* i like pain

reality

pokey:that scared me when he kissed me in front of everybody...*blushed*

freddy:when your with me...you dont have to be scared anymore.

chica: aww! thats love flowing through the air.

bonnie:yea,you guys are perfect for eachother.

freddy:now guys dont get too over-welmed with me and pokey going out.

pokey: its ok freddy,love is a beautiful thing . no matter if we are evil.

*freddy chukles*

freddy: yea

*pokey hold on to freddy's hand*

freddy:*smiles*

pokey:*blushing while smiling*

bonnie:um...we will leave you two alone.

chica:uh yea*hurries out of the room with bonnie and foxy*

1:00 am

*chica and bonie and foxy are in the office looking at the camera to see what they are doing*

chica:i wanna see how this goes with the two

foxy:i wanna see the lassie kiss

(in the room)

*freddy places his hand on pokey's shoulder*

*pokey then smiles and kisses freddy. freddy then goes deeper with the kiss and pushes her against the wall*

(in the office)

foxy:woah ther ar gettin deeper with the kiss

bonnie:chica cover your eyes only the men could see this.

chica:nah i wont,im not sensitive to this

foxy:are ye sure?

chica:ya

bonnie:ok but dont say i didnt warn you.

(in the room)

freddy:are you ready...for freddy

pokey:*smirks* yes

*golden is watching from the background*

*freddy wrapps pokey's legs around his waist and kisses her neck while rubbing her croch with his finger*

pokey:*moan*

golden freddy:hey lovers

freddy:woah hey!

*pokey runs to a room and locks the door*

freddy:WHAT THE HELL GOLDEN

(in the office)

chica: aww they were about to get in the moment.

bonnie: if it wasnt for fucking golden

foxy: that landlover should stop getting into buisness

(in the room)

freddy:pokey,POKEY COME OUT PLEASE!?

*pokey doesnt answer*

freddy:fuck...what the hell golden

golden freddy:*evil smile* i just wanted to see the action

freddy:well you could've watched with us not knowing! like you always do...

golden freddy:*evil smile* well, its better to look close up

pokey: is it safe to come out! *finally saying something*

freddy: hold on! im gona deal with golden.

pokey: ...

golden freddy: so you wanna mess with golden eh? *says in a dark voice* you made a big mistake freddy *evil laughs*

freddy: i did not make a big mistake,your the one who's gona make a big mistake trying to fight me.

golden freddy: you know what *laughs* if i try to fight you,you will regret it so,i wont mess with your puny muscles.

*he leaves*

freddy: the cost is clear

*pokey comes out looking very shy*

freddy: so...where were we *smiling*

pokey: um...freddy i fell very unsecure so im gona skip for the night

*she walks backs into the room and stays there*

*freddy's smile dissapears to a depressed look*

bonnie: we saw everything

freddy: hey...you know what nevermind,golden made pokey very unsecure so...she's not doing it.*while taking off his hat and rubbing his face*

chica:its ok,maybie next time

foxy:yea,give the lass a break for the night,she's been through a lot of scares already by...him.

freddy: i hope she's gona be ok.


	4. Chapter 4 : the marionette?

**hey guys! its lenzee100 here with another part of the story. And thank you ( ) for your like and follow! sorry that i was gone for a long time guys...i was in the hospital cuz i broke my ankle. enjoy**

(12:00)

*freddy walks into the pokey's side of the building the next night*

freddy: hey p...

freddy: pokey...*whispers*

*freddy saw pokey on the ground with her back facing him*

freddy: pokey! are you ok

*he runs toward her and picks her up to find half of her costume was ripped revealing half of her endoskeleton then freddy sheds oil tears

freddy: n-n-n-no! *bursting in oil tears*

*pokey barley wakes up*

pokey: f-f-f-freddy...

*freddy looks at her with an oil covered face*

bonnie: what the hell is going on in here...OH MY FUCKING GOD!

chica: oh my *crying in bonnie's arms*

foxy: the lad...

freddy: w-w-what happened pokey

*pokey strokes her hand on his cheek*

pokey: *in a robotic malfunctioning voice* it was'nt golden freddy...

freddy: your soft voice, gone...WAIT WHAT?!

foxy: then who did it lad?

pokey: he described himself as marionette? *malfunctioning voice*

pokey: he...*sobs* raped me.

chica: *angry look* WHAT!

freddy: oh no... he's back

bonnie: i thought he was gone...

(pokey's flashback)

*pokey is in her room thinking about some things intill marionette got there*

marionette: *evil smile* hello pokey

*pokey turns her head in fear*

pokey: w-who are you?

marionette: i'm the reason your soul is in that suit!

pokey: *gasps* oh... its you that golden describes about

*marionette cocks his eyebrow*

marionette: you are friends with him, am i not correct?

pokey: he says he tries to but he has a deep regard with me even though i am freddy's girlfriend.

marionette: now, enough with the conversation! time for what i was sent here to do!

*marionette's eyes pupil turns red and starts to come closer*

pokey: um... what are you doing?

*marionette goes up to her and slaps her to the ground*

*an oil tear came to pokey's eyes then marionette leans to the ground*

marionette: you are a special one i tell you. you are like me and golden

*pokey rubs the tears off her face*

pokey: how? *sobs*

marionette: remember this?

*marionette turns on the music box and shows her*

pokey: ...this is the music my mom used to play when i was still alive and... little

marionette: i know *evil smile*

*marionette then starts to rub her waist*

pokey: wait what are you doing?!

marionette: stop struggling!

*he slaps her and a patch of her costume came off*

marionette: *smiling* see... look what you made me do.

*pokey starts to stay still just so that he does'nt take anymore patches of her costume out*

*marionette starts to kiss her neck and rubbing her chest*

pokey: wait stop! ... no! ... *grunt*

*marionette then slaps her and tells her to get on her hands and knees*

pokey: N-N-NO!

*marionette then rips half of her costume off, then shuts her off*

(moments later...)

*pokey wakes up with marionette penatrating her, then suddenly starts moaning

marionette: i see you turned back on, let the fun begin

*marionette starts going deeper and she starts moaning but, it turned 12:00 so he had to leave*

marionette: oh, the fun ended already... al well, untill next time

*he dissapears*

(back to reality)

freddy: hurry get her suit fixed stat!


	5. Chapter 5 : freddy yells

**hey guys! its lenzee100. i've read a comment that i have to improve the grammar and that it does'nt have to be in a script form. and ya, its right i've read it over and i've been writing this story very poorly. i have improved it a little. enjoy!**

" it's gona be alright, we will fix you up, just hang in ", freddy said. freddy started to stroke pokey's tatered suit, then started to cry because of the horrible things marionette did to her. "why would that old fuck do this to you", freddy said in a trembling voice. "freddy...", pokey wispered in a malfunctioning voice. "huh?", freddy said. "pokey, you'll be ok no madder what, i wont let you go!". pokey strokes freddy's wet cheek and says that she will try to stay awake the best she can.

pokey shut off in freddy's arms. "pokey?, NO you cant go! please stay!", freddy cried. "bonnie, hurry the fuck in here. she needs to get fixed soon!". bonnie walked in the room and found pokey shut off, he dropped the tool box. "OH MY GAWD!", bonnie shouted. "n-n-no poor pokey", chica cried. chica started to cry on foxy's chest. "it's ok lad, we will fix her",foxy said hugging chica.

the next day pokey was fixed, but has'nt turned on. "what the fuck!?", freddy shouted. "i hope that she'll turn on soon.", said chica. bonnie started to punch the wall telling himself why did that puppet even touch her. suddenly pokey's eyes opened. "what happened?", pokey groaned. "POKEY!, your ok!" freddy shouted. freddy grabed pokey off her feet and grasped her in a huge hug. "yes, i'm ok, but what happened?",pokey said. freddy paused for a moment. "y-y-you don't need to know.",said freddy.

"but.", pokey said. freddy interupted. "it's for the best pokey!". pokey started to tear up and run to the backstage. "wait i did'nt mean to yell!", shouted freddy. bonnie rolled his eyes and said "way to go lover boy".

pokey was crying at the back stage and then freddy came in. "pokey, im very sorry but, it's to harsh to tell what the puppet did to you". pokey turns her head and looks at him with black eyes. freddy jumped. pokey started to growl in a robotic voice. then freddy ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6 : love in the air

**Hey guys! its lenzee100 here. I have improved this story A-LOT. So the chapters will come a little bit later than usual. Enjoy!**

freddy ran to the main room as fast as he could and said, "pokey's spirit is mad!". "do you mean that her eyes are, black?", said chica. "OF COURSE CHICA!", yelled bonnie. "you don't think this yar has to do with the marionette does it?", said foxy. "actually, i do think it does have to do with him.", said freddy.

(in the room)

pokey curls up in a ball on the floor and trembles saying, "please don't get mad, not now". freddy walks into the room with the gang and tear's up watching her tremble on the ground trying to not get mad. "um, lad? are ye ok?",said foxy. foxy slowly walked toward pokey and nelt beside her and said, "it's ok guys she wont hurt anybody, she is too paralized". freddy picks her up off the ground and she starts crying which also brings tears to freddy's eyes. "p-p-please d-d-don't hurt me", pokey said. "p-p-pokey it's me, freddy.", freddy said as he started to drop tears.

pokey recovered and fell off of freddy's arms to the ground. "WOAH!, pokey are you ok!", freddy shouted. "yea, im fine", pokey said in a robotic voice. "so, what did marionette do to you?", bonnie asked. "it's best you dont know", pokey whispered. pokey asked,"can everybody get out of the room for a sec, exept freddy". "why?", said chica. "i need to talk to him for a sec". when everybody (exept freddy) walked out of the room pokey closed the door and went up to freddy and hugged him. "uhhh?", "it's ok, im fine. i just want to spend time with you for a little bit. is that ok with you?", said pokey. "yea", freddy answered. pokey started to cuddle with freddy and he took off his hat and his bowtie. pokey kissed freddy on the cheek. "thank you for holding me all the way through that mess", said pokey. then pokey kissed freddy on the lips and sat on his lap on the ground getting deeper with the kiss. freddy grabbed a hold of pokey and pulled her closer to him.

chica was watching the cameras to see what they were doing again with bonnie and foxy. "damn", said bonnie. "they are gona do it!", shouted chica.

(back in the room)

"freddy?", said pokey. "yes, what", said freddy. "um, i love you". freddy smiled, "i love you too". freddy was pratically making out with pokey now. sadly the clock turned to six and everybody had to go to their places. "damn it!", said freddy in his head.


	7. Chapter 7 : their human forms

**yes... i have not updated in a long while and im sorry. Plz no hate i just did not have enough time to make another chapter if i have A LOT of school work. Hope you guys understand. Anyways enjoy!**

The next morning freddy turned on 3 hours late OH SHIT. But why did he turn on late... He did not know why but his timer to wake up was not set in his endoskeleton. Another weird thing is that pokey was not there beside him neither was bonnie or chica. Foxy he did not worry about as much because he never seemed to come out of the cove as much anymore.

Freddy went into the kitchen to freshen up (like brush off the old blood stains etc). But when he went to the mirror he did not look like he would normally be. He was... HUMAN! he looked like the animatronic though he had a suit and bow tie and a top hat. He had blue eyes and his hair was brown.

Then pokey came out screaming. "woah, whats wrong pokey calm down!", freddy said. I-I-I am human. Freddy did not realize she was human untill now. He was examining pokey's beauty and also looking at her -erm- places. She had shoulder length hair that was strawberry blonde and she had a golden suit and bow tie (dont ask why she has a suit...she's a tomboy).

Foxy came out of the cove running wondering what the screaming was all about, untill he saw pokey. His heart (in his human form) skipped a beat watching her walk up to him. Is he... in love with her. oh no. he tried to say something to her but being too distracted by her beautifull looks made his words baffled.

"is there something wrong foxy?", pokey said. "uhhhh...". Foxy blushed and ran back to the cove. "i wonder what that was all about", pokey said before walking back to freddy (which had a very mad and jealous look on his face). Freddy knew what was going on with foxy and he was IN LOVE with pokey.

For the next few hours chica,foxy,bonnie,and freddy were examining pokey's human form. In freddy's mind he was thinking, "woah she's cute". in foxy's mind he was thinking, "i wonder what she looks like without a top on" (what a pervert XD). foxy blushed really hard to even think about that when she is freddy's girl. goldie was reading foxy's mind then started to laugh at what he said (yes, golden freddy has a nickname). Goldie was mostly watching pokey , he kinda had a liking to her too, he was kinda blushing himself of what sexually things he could do to her now. He's just waiting for that perfect moment to do so.

Later on freddy pulled pokey into the backstage. looking as flirtacious at her as possable. He said in his mind, "now this is the chance freddric you can do this". he started to cup his hands to her warm cheeks. she had beautiful blue eyes shimmering at his own eyes. and like that,he kissed her.

(sorry the lemon part is gonna be in the next chapter)


	8. Chapter 8 : freddy's love (WARNING SEX)

**Hi, lenzee100 here. I would like to thank you all for the favs and the views so im making this chapter extra long. Finally... Im on break from school and i'll be writing more (thank goodness). anyways enjoy! (oh and forgot, their is a lemon in this chapter just warning you guys) if you dont know what lemon is it's when there is a sex part in the story.**

freddy started to kiss pokey more firmly. Then he put his hand at the bottom of her shirt and tore it to shreds. pokey smirked and said, "you owe me a new suit". he smirked back at her and cupped his hand on her right breast. she moaned very softly but firm. "don't be too loud pokey, you dont want the crew to walk in on us.", freddy said in a flirty tone. He started to tease her and biting her neck. She finally had to moan louder.

foxy heard a noise coming from the backstage. He walked to the backstage door, then open it to where freddy would not notice. His face turned bright pink when he saw freddy massaging pokey's breasts.

freddy pushed her against the wall and went below to take off her pants showing a pair of pink underwear. He used his teeth to pull down her underwear, showing her vagina. he took off his own clothes showing his fallas. He started to lick her pussy which was making her moan very loud. he smiled with a devilish look on his face. Then stuck his finger up her pussy pushing in and out. she was getting very wet and she was moaning more.

Foxy was looking through the crack of the door stroking his own fallas. watching the two. he was starting to cum untill bonnie caught him. bonnie went to foxy to ask what he was doing. "look for yourself",foxy said. Bonnie looked through the door and blushed to see freddy entering his tongue in her.

"are you ready doll", freddy said. pokey shook her head desperately. he smiled then took the head oh his cock and put it in her making her yell. "F-F-FREDDY!", pokey said. "keep sayin my name doll.", freddy said. he started to thrust in and out of her making her stomach feel like a knot. "freddy, im cuming!", pokey shouted. he was thrusting even faster untill she cummed. "now it's my turn...", freddy said. freddy thrusted very hard and firm and kept doing it untill he pumped seamen into her. they both passed out on the floor fast asleep.

the next morning foxy was in the room tapping his foot on the ground watching them wake up. freddy shushed foxy when he was about to say something. "pokey is still asleep...",freddy whispered. foxy grinned at the sleeping girl which was covered in seamen. he stayed out of the room untill they all woke up.

pokey tried to walk normally but being so sore made her walk funny. freddy giggled when she tripped. he caught her when she almost fell to the ground. "are you sure your ok", freddy said. pokey smirked. "ya im sure im fine, just very sore". they both giggled. they went throughout the day being very sore and clumsy.


End file.
